Chat
by Serenity94
Summary: Esta vez, nuestro héroes se comunican mediante una MUY conocida red social, haciendo un chat grupal con amigos, familiares y, aunque se duda mucho, con los dioses. /Nta: Esto lo hago al estilo kamikaze, asiq eu va a ser muy raro que suba capítulos. ¡ ari esm ako-chan. tu mb lr .compara más idioteces mías! (sin espacios)/
1. Preguntas estúpidas

**Bien, bien, bien... ya que me quedé atorada en el one-shot "Celos", decidí hacer un Chat grupal de una red social DEMASIADO conocida que no la nombro porque hace "poof" (en otras palabras, queda en blanco).**

**El tema es este: acá voy a subir eh... este proyecto pobre. Y lo voy a hacer de a poco por que no tengo TAAAAAAANTA imaginación. Además, de que lo escribo directamente en tum-blr (lo escribo así por si las moscas) y después lo hago acá.**

**Ahora sí.**

**¡Boludeo! (una expresión Argentina n.n)**

Percy:¡Tengo una pregunta!

Annabeth:¿Qué vas a preguntar hora, Sesos de Alga?

Nico:¿Porqué tengo la sensación de que va a terminar solo en esta conversación?

Thalia:Buena esa, Nico. xD

Percy:Bueno... ¡Dejen que haga la preguntan, por el Estigio! (¬¬)

Nico:Bueno, ¿Cual es?

Percy:...

Annabeth:Habla ya, Sesos de Alga. (u.u)'

Percy:¿Qué es un Piró-mano?

Thalia:...

Annabeth:... ¿En serio? (¬¬)

Percy:¿Que? ¿Porqué me mandas esa cara? (o.O)

Nico.:...

Thalia:...

Annabeth:Idiota. (u.u)'

Percy:¡Eh! :( ¿Porqué ahora me insultas?

Thalia:¡Si tiene razón! ¡Eres un tonto, Jackson! ¿No sabes que es un Piró-mano?

Percy:Por algo pregunto, ¿No? (¬¬)

Nico:En serio... no saber que es un Piró-mano... bueno... a todo esto, ¿Qué es? Tampoco lo sé. (n.n)'

Thalia:Idiotas

Annabeth:¡Por el Olimpo! (¬¬)'

Thalia:Dime, Chase, ¿Porqué sales con Jackson? Me pica la curiosidad.

Annabeth:No lo sé, Grace. Sinceramente, no lo sé. (u.u)'

Percy:Entonces yo tampoco sé porqué salgo con vos, Annabeth. (¬¬)

Nico:¡Di Inmortales, Perseus! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Percy:¡Callate, Di Angelo! (¬¬) (¬¬) (¬¬)

Nico:No, en serio, ¿Qué es un Piró-mano? Quiero saber.

Thalia:Solo tienes que mirar a ese tal Leo Valdéz.

Annabeth:Es un claro ejemplo. (u.u)'

Nico:¿No pueden ser más específicas, muchachas?

Thalia:¡Por mi padre! (¬¬) ¡Es alguien a quien le gusta y le atrae el fuego!

Percy:Duda aclarada, ¡Gracias, Cara de Pino!

Thalia:¡No es nada, Sesos de Alga! :)

Nico:Mh... ¿Tu querida Chica Lista no se pone celosa? (o.ô)

Annabeth:No lo hago.

Percy:No lo hace porque sabe que me resultaría repugnante si llegara a salir con mi prima.(u.u)' De solo pensarlo, me da escalofríos.

Thalia:¿Gracias?

Percy:No te estoy diciendo fea, quédate tranquila. (n.n)

Thalia:Más te valía, eh... xD

Nico:¿Que es un Cron y un Eon?

Thalia:Otro que no sabe... (u.u)'

Percy:Eso hasta yo lo sé, Chico Zombie. (e.e)'

Annabeth:Y si lo sabes, ¿Porque no le contestas?

Pecy:Porque estaba pensando en invitarte al muelle o ir a ver "Ladrona de Libros".

Nico:Que título para una película, ¿Porqué te interesa?

Percy:Está ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, leí la sinopsis con la molesta Dislexia y me resultó interesante.

Nico:Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir que es un Cron y un Eon si o no?

Percy:Un cron abarca a un millón de años, y un Eon se relaciona a una era en específica, ¿Me explico mejor o tengo que dejar a Annabeth explicarlo?(u.u)'

Nico:Claro y conciso.

Annabeth:Bien dicho, Sesos de Alga.

Percy:Gracias, mi Chica Lista. ;)

Thalia:¡Ustedes dos! ¡Búsquense un hotel, pero ya! (¬¬)

Annabeth:La verdad, prefiero ir al muelle, otro día para esa interesante película.

Percy:Hecho. :) ¿Trufas azules de mamá?

Nico:¡Yo quiero! T.T

Thalia:¡Espero que compartan!

Annabeth:¿Ustedes son los novios de Percy? No, entonces no hablen ni pidan nada porque yo salgo con él.

Percy:Je. Igual, para la juntada del próximo fin de semana con mamá vamos a hacer bizcochos de jarabe de cereza azul y panqueques azules con dulce de leche.

Annabeth:¡Yo quiero! *¬*

Percy:Mamá hizo algunos junto con las trufas para llevar. En veinte minutos estoy en tu casa y ns vamos, ¿Si?

Nico:¿Cómo carajos vas a ir en veinte minutos si el micro tarda como una hora?

Percy:Con mi Harley Davidson, ¿O no te acordás que Poseidón me la regaló para mi cumpleaños?

Nico:¡¿Que Tío P. hizo qué?! (O.o) (¬¬)

Thalia:Debiste ver la cara que puso mamá Sally cuando Percy recibió la nota de Tío P. para que salga y vea su regalo.

Annabeth:Creí que iba a matar a Poseidón. xD

Percy:Tu madre le hubiera hecho un monumento por ello a la mía. Bueno, el caso es que Paul estuvo fascinado, y tranquilizó a mamá diciéndole que no podía usarla hasta tener la licencia y sin antes tenerlo de instructor a él.

Nico:Jo, primo, que envidia. (¬¬) Papá y Perséfone no me dejan tener una hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho y con licencia.

Percy:Yo no la quería, es más, hasta me sorprendí. Pero no me quejo. Tengo algo con que moverme en la ciudad. Además, si me topo con un monstruo fugado del Tártaro, la agarro y me piro al lado contrario. xD

Annabeth:Perdemos tiempo, Sesos de Alga, me voy saliendo a cambiar.

/Annabeth deja de contestar y se desconecta del teléfono/

Percy:Igual yo, ¡Hasta luego, Cara de pino, Chico Zombie!

/Percy imita a su novia/

*"Silencio"*

Nico:¿Una partida de Counter Strike o Medalla de Honor?

Thalia:Mejor juguemos a Age of Empire... (u.u)'

Nico:Hecho, ¿Quieres apostar?

Thalia:Si yo gano, serás nuestro esclavo en las cazadoras por dos semanas.

Nico:Mh... Bueno, si yo gano... usarás vestidos por dos semanas.

Thalia:¡Empecemos!./

*"Thalia y Nico apagan sus celulares y se van a la computadora más cercana/"*

Una semana después, Nico, con mal humor y terror, sostiene una cesta llena de capas plateadas, mientras que hacía equilibrio con una manzana en la cabeza.

Frente a el, la mitad de las cazadoras de Artemisa reían y una apuntaba hacia la fruta con arco y flecha.

*Nico:Nota mental: nunca más hacer apuestas con Thalia*


	2. Para variar

Hazel: ...

Nico: Despacio, Haz, que tenes todo el tiempo que necesites. :)

Hazel: es que... bueno... debo acostumbrarme. Es como una máquina de escribir, ¿no? solo que más efectiva y no hace tanto ruido cuando estás borrando.

Nico: Exacto. Pero, acuérdate de los puntos y las mayúsculas.

Hazel: Trataré. :)

Jason: Hola.

Thalia: Holis. :)

Nico: Grace's :)

Hazel: Hola chicos. (n.n)

Jason: Veo que te vas acoplando al siglo XXI :)

Hazel: Con lentitud y ayuda de Frank y nico, pero si. (u.u)

Percy: Buenas. :D

Jason: ¿Que hay, compañero? ;)

Hazel: Hola, Perce. (n.n)

Nico: Cerebro de Klep. :P

Hazel: ... ¿Cerebro de Klep?

Jason: ¿Y eso?

Percy: Thalia. Mi linda prima (y tu hermana, Jason) me puso ese apodo.

Nico: Porque Cerebro de alga solo se lo dice la Chica Búho xD

Percy (Annabeth): La Chica Búho está acá, Aliento de Muerto. (¬¬) (e-e)

Thalia: Me gustaría saber dónde están... ¡Hoy es mi día libre en las Cazadoras! :(

Hazel: Hola, Thalia. :)

Thalia: :D Primis :)

Nico: ¿Sabes qué? Yo también quiero saber dónde están. Solo Quirón lo sabe.

Percy y Annabeth: Montauk (n.n)

Thalia: ¿Solos? *cara pícara*

Percy y Annabeth: Nope. con Sally y Paul. ¡Y la Señorita O'Leary! (n.n)

Nico: Con razón no me tiró al piso y me lamió la cara apenas pisé el campamento. Esa canina me huele hasta quince metros a la redonda. (u.u)

Jason: xD

Thalia: xD

Hazel: (n.n)

Parcy y Annabeth: XD

Nico: Ríanse cuanto quieran. Al final, quién no se ríe es Hazel. Te quiero, hermanita. :)

Frank: En realidad, la escucho reírse a unos metros de distancia del campamento. (u.u) xD Lo siento, Nico. Es gracioso. :)

Nico: No puedo enojarme con Haz. (ú.ù)

Leo: ¡Llego la hermosura personificada! ;)

Piper: ¡Valdéz! (¬¬) Dejate de payasadas. (ò.ó)

Leo: No me arruines la entrada, Reina de la Belleza. :(

Percy y Annabeth: No cambia. -Ni va a cambiar, Chica Lista-

Thalia: Ahora que pienso... tiene nombre muy largo el nik de la parejita nada linda para Atenea. e.e

Percy y Annabeth: ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Leo: Según las mini-Afroditas y "Afroditos", los llaman "Percabeth" :)

Piper: No lo puedo creer. OoO (En shock)

Jason: ¿Qué, Pipes?

Frank: xD Lo entendí

Hazel: ¿Ah?

Nico: xD

Percy y Annabeth: ¿Uh?

Thalia: ¿Que sucede? No entiendo.

Piper: ¡Valdéz usó la cabeza!

Thalia: ...

Hazel: (n.n)

Frank: ¡Jajajajajaj!

Percy y Annabeth: xD - XD -

Thalia: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Leo: ay, ay... :(

Piper: Ey, es buena esa. :) Pueden ponerse así en el nik.

...: ...

Percabeth: Ya estamos.

Nuevo integrante: Calypso

Leo: Hola, Sol. :D

Percabeth: ¡Vaya! ¿Leo te convenció? (o.ô)

Calypso: la verdad que si. :)

Leo: Viva yo ;)

Percabeth: Me alegro (los dos)

Calypso: ¿Ah?

Leo: Annabeth y Percy, los demás los convencimos que se pusieran ese nik porque quedaba muy largo.

Calypso: ... Parece el nombre de una herramienta mecánica tuya, Leo. :)

Thalia: ¡Annabeth dijo lo mismo! XD

Jason: Ejem... ¿Cuando vuelven, Annabeth, Percy?

Percabeth: Lunes a la mañana, temprano. :)

Thalia: Malcom dice que no quiere sobrinos hasta que por lo menos Annie tenga veinte ;)

Leo: XD ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Piper: (u.u')

Jason: ;) xD

Hazel: (/u/./u/)

Nico: XD ¡Dios santo! xD

Percabeth: ¡Santa virgen de la papacha! ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? (/¬/./¬/)

Calypso: Eso fue… (/o/./o/)

Percabeth (Paul B.): Lo siento niños, pero esta parejita tiene que pasear al Perrito del Infierno. Yo tampoco quiero que me hagan abuelastro tan temprano, no los voy a dejar -¡PAUL! (/¬/./¬/)

Todos: xD

Thalia: Amo a Paul xD

Integrante desconectado: Percabeth

Nico: ¡Buuuuuu! ¡Ya no tenemos a quien molestar! :(

Leo: ¿De qué hablas, Grace? ¡Tenemos a tu hermano y a la Reina de la Belleza! :P

Piper: ¡Me llaman de la Casa Grande! Quirón debe haberse quemado la cola otra vez en la fogata. (n.n')

Jason: ¡Piper! ¡Tengo práctica en la Arena! ¡Nos vemos!

Integrante desconectado: Piper

Integrante desconectado: Jason

Nico: Plan frustrado. xD

Thalia: Ya los voy a agarrar. (¬.¬)

Leo: xD

Hazel: ¡Eh! ¿Qué se siente ser inmortal, Leo?

Leo: No hay diferencia. Creo.

Calypso: Debo decir que los días pasan más lentos y los disfruto más desde que salí de Ogygia.

Thalia: Creo que debe ser porque ahora podes hacer más cosas y responsabilidades dec las que tenías antes. e-e

Nico: O es por culpa de Leo. xD

Leo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (ò-ó)

Calypso: Calla, bobo. (/u/./u/)

Hazel: Son tiernos (n.n)

Nico: *arcadas*

Thalia: *nauseas*

Los dos: Demasiada miel (*M*)

Leo: ¡Consíganse una pareja! :P

Los dos: Estamos bien así. (u.u)

Frank: Uh… Percy me dijo que eran raros (sin ofender), pero no pensé que tanto. xD

Nico: No vamos a cambiar. :)

Thalia: Diga lo que diga ese Cerebro de Klep, nos quiere :P

Calypso: (n.n') Digamos que, a mi opinión, los tres son raros.

Leo: xD Concuerdo con Sol. Eh… ¿De dónde viene esa música?

Thalia: Hillary Duff. *Se estremece* Ese es Grover con Enebro. :\

Hazel: Frank, Reyna nos llama, hay que cambiar las horas de las rondas de la entrada.

Frank: En todo caso, ¿Mañana hablamos devuelta?

Thalia: Yo voy a estar ocupada con decorar la cabaña de Artemisa para el día de la mujer, así que, nope. No voy a poder. (u.u)

Leo: Pero, la semana que viene tus Cazadoras, y es turno de jugar Captura la Bandera.

Thalia: Vamos a masacrar a los semidioses Romanos y Griegos *risa malvada*

Nico: Sigue soñando, Cara de Pino. :P

Integrante desconectado: Hazel

Integrante desconectado: Frank

Nico: Yo también me voy. Papá quiere que le ayude con papeleo y que llame a Tío P. para no-se-que-cosa.

Integrante desconectado: Nico

Thalia: ¿Sabes jugar Age of Empire?

Calypso: ¿Qué es eso?

Leo: Ya lo verás, Sol.

Thalia: ¿Quieres apostar, Valdés?

Leo: Nop. Otro día. Hoy quiero mostrarle a Sol de que se trata.

Thalia: Te tomo la palabra

Calypso: Veremos de que se trata. (e-e)

Integrante desconectado: Leo

Integrante desconectado: Calypso

Integrante desconectado: Thalia

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Y... ¡Aquí les traigo otro boludeo mío!**

**Pienso que esta vez no tuve tanta ceatividad (^.^') Pero bueno. Suma a mi haber. :D**

**¿Que opinan?**

**¿Debo seguir intentando esto del chato o seguir con "Percabeth ABC"? o.O**

**Mientras tanto, voy a ver que sale en mi tumblr :) ****Intentaré un Drabble allá.**


	3. Madurar es para frutas

MADURAR ES PARA FRUTAS

Annabeth: ¿Quién puso ese ridículo título? -.-'

Nico: ¡A mi no me mires! Quizá fue tu novio. xD

Thalia: No me extrañaría, la verdad. ^.^

Percy: Y yo que iba a darles galletitas de chocolate azul ¬¬. Y no, yo no puse ese título.

Annabeth: ¡Yo quiero galletitas, Percy! 3:

Thalia: ¡Yo también! :(

Nico: ¡Y yoooooooo! D:

Percy: A penas y salvé algunas de ellas, gracias a que el enano está de regreso en casa. u.u Solo guardé para mi Chica L.

Nico: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Thalia: Nico, estás siendo melodramático, idiota. ¬¬

Annabeth: Es que, a pesar de que tiene muuuucha más edad que nosotros, su mente se quedó en sus trece años, aunque parezca de dieciocho años. ._.

Nico: Gracias, Anne. ¬¬

Thalia: ¿Y para cuando traes galletitas al campamento?

Percy: Thalia, te recuerdo que solo voy cuando tengo más de tres días de descanso en la facultad. No es mi culpa que tengas casi dieciséis años eternos. e.e

Annabeth: Además de que ya no vivimos cerca del campamento.

Thalia: Si ya, ¿Y como es que Nico si puede? :(

Nico: Viaje de sombra, tonta. :D

Annabeth: xD Y después nos quejamos de que él es el despistado.

Percy: Honestamente... xD

Nico: ¡Hey! *hace morritos, después de reírse*

Thalia: Admítelo, Nico, eres despistado desde que tienes esa energía que te surgió después de la guerra. *sonríe burlonamente*

Annabeth: Thalia, no tienes que pelear con niños chiquitos. *tono regañón*

Thalia: Entonces no tengo que pelear ni con Nico, ni con tu novio, ¿Verdad?

Annabeth: ¡Exacto!

Percy: ¡Hey! ¬¬

Nico: ¿Y que onda con Leo? Ahora es un Dios y tiene quince años eternos. Y según mi padre, sigue siendo tan hiperactivo como antes y confabula con Hermes y Apolo.

Thalia y Annabeth: Leo es porque es Leo. Sería raro su cambio, ¿No?

Percy: Tienen un punto. Etto... ¿o habrá sido Leo quien lo puso al título?

Jason: Estoy seguro de eso. ¡Buenas tardes!

Piper: Hola :)

Thalia: Hola, hermanito, hola, cuñadita. :3

Nico: ¿Que hay con ustedes? ¿Cómo la pasan en Nueva Roma?

Piper: Muy tranquilo desde que Reyna dejó el campamento para viajar por oriente medio.

Percy: ¡Que envidia! ¡Y quiero ir a Japón! D: ¿Vienes, Listilla? *mirada de foquita*

Annabeth: Rayos, Percy. ¡Sabes que amo Japón con sus árboles de cerezo! ¡Su música! ¡Su animé!

Nico: ¡Yeah, animé! lml

Thalia: ¡Que viva el animé! *vitorea*

Nico y Thalia: ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?

Percy: Lo siento, pero ese viaje lo planeo para después de la boda y en barco. :P

Piper: ¡Awwwwwww! Jason, ¿Me llevarías a China cuando toque nuestro turno? *o*

Jason: ¡Claro! Pero va a ser por avión. Después de nuestra gran cruzada a Grecia, nunca más en un barco en mi puta vida. u.u

Leo: ¡No te metas con mi Argo! ¬¬ ¡Hola, mis amigos! ^.^

Percy: Hablando del diablo...

Annabeth: ¡Jajajajaja!

Leo: ¿Por qué a mi? T.T

Thalia: ¿Tú pusiste ese ridículo título?

Leo: No, fue uno de los Stoll. Pero la frase lo dijo Malcom.

Annabeth: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que se prestó a eso? :O

Leo: Según sé, fue por una frase sarcástica que le lanzó a los Stoll. Les reñía por su inmadurez. Fue así: "¿... O me van a decir que los únicos que pueden madurar son los vegetales y las frutas?"

Annabeth: ¡AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA! xD

Percy: Entonces el mundo está a salvo.

Nico: ¿Por eso de que se acabaría el día en que un hijo de Atenea se preste de forma consciente y sin resistencia a una broma para los hijos de hermes y/o Apollo?

Annabeth, Percy y Thalia: Exacto

Jason: ¡Jajajajajaja! xD

Piper: Concuerdo con eso, chicos. xD

Nico: Ya que estan, ¿Saben algo de Frank y Hazel?

Jason: En una misión con Don Kol-Aid.

Percy: xD Esa si que es buena.

Leo: ¿Para cuando una juntada los siete mas cazadora, RED y Chico-cabra?

Percy: Sábado a la noche en tú departamento, Leo. ¿cómo es que te dejan bajar aquí si eres el dios de no-se-qué?

Leo: Ni puta idea. Miren que Cale va a estar, eh...

Annabeth: Eso es bueno...

Percy: ...

Thalia: ...

Nico: ...

Jason: ...

Leo: ...

Piper: ...

Annabeth: Para ver a Leo como lo paran con sus idioteces. xD

Leo: *se rie sarcásticamente* Muchas gracias, rubia inteligente.

Los demás: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Leo: Hera me obligó a casarme con Cale para vivir con ella en New York. :( Yo quería esperar a que pase dos años más para construir una mansión. T.T

Thalia: Eso es lindooooo :3 Pero de seguro todo hombre en esta charla es un manejado, xD

Percy: :\

Jason: ¬.¬

Nico: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Los dos: ¡Cállate. Nico!

Nico: Yo solo decía... :'(

Poco después, la red desde donde charlaban colapsó por las horas en que estaban hablándose, y no tuvieron otra que seguir con sus (ni tanto) "mortales" actividades. Y como Malcom (hermano de Annabeth, lo había dicho sarcásticamente y siendo afirmado por los Stoll más Will: El madurar era para frutas, y rara vez, para ese grupo enorme de semidioses greco-romanos.


End file.
